


兄友弟恭【swap版】

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 这个是我和当时嗑CP时想到的反转【swap】魔弹，即烟絮反色，衣服反色，攻击力反色的原创OC【当然蝶哥也反了，形象就是原版设定里的彩虹蝴蝶】，魔弹的swap版是魔弹的弟弟，而蝶哥的swap则是蝶哥的哥哥【绕进去了没】这个swap是基于“魔弹并不是这么渣，但是还是被恶魔骗了当苦力并当起了葬仪收敛灵魂，同时蝴蝶和他的哥哥变成了蝴蝶形状的双子恶魔”搭档叶子给配了图，如果有疑问的话请看图————【举牌子】http://neverignore.lofter.com/post/1d5efd3d_12b73999如果对设定感兴趣的话可以追加详细设定！
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 1





	兄友弟恭【swap版】

那是很久很久以前的故事。

猎人为了治好自己久卧在床的未婚妻，踏上了寻找药草的旅途，渐渐地，他发现世界上并不存在这种可以治愈未婚妻的药草，他却依然执拗地寻找能使未婚妻恢复的方法。

直到某天，一位恶魔来到了他的面前，他自诩为能够实现愿望的神，猎人看穿了他的把戏，拒绝了他，恶魔并没有因为露马脚而感到尴尬，而是给猎人留下了一条讯息“当你真的想为你的未婚妻做点什么，就用这个叫我吧。”

恶魔离开了，猎人回到了家，见到自己的胞弟正在照顾未婚妻，他终于下定了决心，呼唤了那名恶魔。

恶魔实现了他的愿望。

猎人回到家，发现他的未婚妻的气色明显好了许多，他的弟弟做给她的饭菜也逐渐能够吃些，每天都能以肉眼可见的速度好起来，猎人觉得，恶魔是可信的，他实现了自己的愿望。在未婚妻康复的那天，猎人与他的弟弟不知所踪。

没有人在床上的女性已然化成了枯骨，恶魔是守信的，“治愈”不仅仅是对于身体而言，也是对灵魂，未婚妻的灵魂摇曳的就像冷风中不稳定的烛火，恶魔的谎言也在于“治愈”本身，生命力被剥离开身体，那些光芒逐渐化为繁星。

这天猎人难得穿了再平常不过的黑色礼服与蓝色领带，用来庆祝他的未婚妻恢复身体，然而他并没有看到结局，床上轻盈的毯子似乎已经昭示了故事的结局——恶魔掳走了他们兄弟两个，将巨大的盒子放在他们兄弟面前，弟弟害怕地抓紧猎人已经皱巴巴的衣摆，他太害怕了，以至于没有什么能够再吓到他了。

恶魔嗤笑了一声，猎人低头，抓紧因为害怕而发抖不止的弟弟的双手，虚握成拳，恶魔歪了歪头，好似对猎人的反应不甚满意，他说“我已经满足了你的愿望，所以你现在的灵魂属于我了。”猎人这才抬头看向面前的恶魔，恶魔转了转手指，一卷不知何时拿出的契约在空中以一种无形的力量被打开，他注意到恶魔狡黠的恶意，正如他许下的可笑愿望，可就连这仅剩下的冷静也被契约下另一个名字的出现褪去，猎人他清晰地看到，契约纸上的名字，除了他，还有另外一位。

弟弟的幼滑字体映入眼帘，猎人仅剩无几的冷静终于被现实冲垮，他握住弟弟的手，低声安抚道“不会有事的。”恶魔看穿了他拙劣的谎言，颤抖不止的双手已经能够说明猎人的心境。恶魔得逞了，飘浮在空中的柔软纸张被小心卷起，用艳丽的红色丝带打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，这是恶魔的奇特趣味。

弟弟从来没有准时完成过恶魔所交给他的任务，恶魔给予他们的，不仅仅是绝望，还有无数被压榨的灵魂。灵魂不是凭空出现的，猎人与他的弟弟只好在一段时间内完成恶魔下达给他们的目标，就像雇佣，可是这种雇佣关系的报酬不仅仅是金钱，还有仅存的希望。

弟弟害怕似的向后缩了缩，猎人轻声地叹了一口气，而后又变为严厉的长兄“把你的盒子交出来。”弟弟的这个样子让他想起他们兄弟还曾是人类时弟弟偷吃糖果时的淘气，猎人强行破开弟弟的盒子，仔细观察着盒子里面飘浮的白色光点————数目不够，或者说，差远了。  
猎人的周身泛起一阵黑色的烟雾，弟弟从开始时便低着头瑟瑟发抖，他明白哥哥的情绪，自幼他们的心灵便已相联，他现在所能了解到的事实便是，哥哥生气了。

猎人走向颤栗不止的弟弟，伸出自己的双手，弟弟察觉到躯体在空气中移动而带来的风声，他只是继续发抖，捂住自己的头部，就像以前猎人责罚他偷吃糖果时的那样——————可是此时的猎人却轻抚他的头顶，手指穿过那层白色轻柔的烟絮，弟弟愣住了，而后眼泪从殷红的眼眶中大滴大滴涌出。

恶魔在空气中呈坐姿一样的飘浮，盒子从背上被暂时卸下，盒子被打开，无数的光点从盒子中倾泻而出，恶魔的手指在空中跳跃，数着那些想要突破盒子屏障的结界的灵魂。

“你的我就不用审查了”恶魔的手略过猎人的盒子，从盒子打开的缝隙间逃脱的黑色光点缠绕住猎人的双手“不要太宠爱你的弟弟啊，前契约者先生。”猎人不发一言，被紧紧攥住的掌心甚至有些液体的黏腻，似乎过了很久，猎人才回了一声“···是。”

回到二人暂时的居所，猎人摊开自己紧紧攥住很久的手掌心，空荡荡的掌心里沉睡着一枚偷跑出的灵魂，猎人直到现在才敢放开它，弟弟的眼睛注视着那枚飘忽不定的灵魂，猎人将灵魂放在弟弟的掌心，弟弟觉得这枚灵魂有些温暖，但这是不可能的，被强行剥夺的灵魂不可能具有任何热度。

“这枚灵魂交给你，”猎人出声，弟弟小心地将灵魂握在手中，靠近胸口  
“好好对它。”

“是。”  
猎人又遇到了一只恶魔，说是恶魔，气质却与压榨他们的恶魔不甚相似，甚至有些意料之外的可爱。

恶魔向来都是蛊惑人心的，他们会在人类耳边低语人类自己最渴望的事物，以及最不可能实现的愿望。猎人告诉自己，这只恶魔的蛊惑对已然毫无灵魂的他毫无用处，可是那已经平静的胸膛里传出过不止一次的共鸣。猎人捂住自己的胸口，他不能再变回人类，这是他必然的结果，也是他应食的恶果。

恶魔在他耳旁低语，他再次听信了恶魔的甜言蜜语，正如他第一次对恶魔许下的愿望。

那只蝴蝶一样的恶魔在他身下与他纠缠，下身紧密结合在一起，他食髓知味地体会到何为极乐，快感从脊椎向上，在脑中犹如火山迸发，浓烈的岩浆不仅埋没了猎人自己，跟淹没了身下与自己共舞的蝴蝶。

猎人抓到他了。

弟弟似乎有些怕那两只恶魔，

猎人单膝向他的恶魔乞求放过自己年幼的弟弟，他太弱小了，而且身上带有那只恶魔的印记，无论跑多远都会被发现。

他的恶魔将黑白相间的蝶翼化的头颅慢慢低下，凑到他的脸前，有些馥郁的香气和不符合生物学的温柔声音从那层层相叠的蝶翼中传出“带走他的是我的哥哥，你尽可放心，我的哥哥会很好的照顾他。”

哥哥？猎人想起那只大些的恶魔，他的蝶翼远比眼前这只大且艳丽，繁复的花色交叠，单是蝶翼之间的震颤就能使人晕眩，猎人曾经看到过那只大型蝴蝶仅凭蛮力就将5人制服的恐怖体术，猎人还是低声请求，弟弟一旦落入他哥哥的手中，后果将不可控制。

他的恶魔没有丝毫动摇，等到猎人回到自己和弟弟休憩的镇中旅馆的时候，盛着已然入眠的弟弟的白色盒子已经被搬走了。

猎人失力地坐在年久失修的地板上，肢体与地板碰撞发出极大的咯吱声，他的恶魔的手臂从猎人的后背伸出，紧紧如茧一样包裹住面前失神的猎人。

猎人的人类形态有些惹眼。这虽然是当初恶魔看上他的原因之一，但却不是主要原因，无论是眉眼间的英俊还是气质上，更不用提周身的一丝危险气息，都让那些女人趋之若鹜，可是猎人还是淡淡地对所有人问好，收好自己为数不多的行李，离开一个又一个人类聚集的村落。这次，很显而易见的，又有漂亮的美人对着猎人投送怀抱，可是猎人只是顺着力道搂住了那位美人，随机迅速收回了贴在对方腰上的一只手，说道“打扰了”，便转身离去。回到家，恶魔让猎人站在那面全身镜前，从身后伸出的手臂掀开脖颈处的布料，露出一枚极为显眼的黑白色蝴蝶纹身。

恶魔凑近那枚纹身，蝶翼轻轻扇动着，猎人几乎产生了恶魔去亲吻那枚纹身的错觉。  
这是不可能的，恶魔的嗤笑声回荡在两人相间的小小缝隙中，“明白你是属于谁的，我可爱的契约者先生。”

猎人缓缓开口，字眼哽在唇齿之间，像一个包装精美的谎言，即使他们都心照不宣。

“是你的。”

“嗯？”恶魔偏了偏头，好似在确认是不是听错了什么东西

“············是你的。”


End file.
